It is common practice to provide cushioning members in percussion or impact tools, such as power hammers, concrete breakers, and the like. Tools having such members are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,470,622 and 1,481,641 to Jimerson; 1,774,905 to Smrdel; 2,185,471 to Mall; 3,179,185 to O'Farrell; 3,244,241 to Ferwerda; 3,266,581 to Cooley et al; 4,133,394 to Wohlwend; and 4,168,751 to Deike. Despite the level of developmental activity evidenced by these patents, a need remains for a system for effectively absorbing and attentuating shock and vibration in impact tools, to reduce bouncing and thereby make them easier to control. The high levels of sound produced during use are also, of course, a most undesirable characteristic of such power driven tools.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel foot assembly for an impact tool, and a tool incorporating the same, having means therein for absorbing the kinetic energy that is reflected from the work surface through the tool bit, and for reducing the noise produced during use thereof.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide such an assembly and tool wherein an elastomeric damping member serves to reduce shock, recoil, and vibration.
Additional objects of the invention are to provide a foot assembly and tool of relatively simple and yet highly effective construction, affording the foregoing features and advantages.